Chocolate Kisses
by SkyLark-chan
Summary: Short Matt/Mello fluff oriented one shots, with the occasional angsty piece.  Rated for yaoi and profanity.
1. Matt POV: No matter what

If you asked me why I loved Mello, I could say it was because he was perfect. I could say that he was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. I could say that it was because he was kind, and smart, and funny, and everything good. I could forget that he isn't perfect. Sometimes I do.

Mello isn't perfect. At all. He often yells at me. He's the most temperamental person I have ever met, and is completely ruled by his emotions. Before the accident, he looked like an angel, but now his face and body is so marred with burns that sometimes when I see his scars I cringe in sympathy. He's messy, mean, and sometimes so impossible to live with that I run out of our apartment just to be away from his demands and nagging.

I know I'm not perfect either.

But the fact remains, I love him. So when he asks, "Do you love me?" I reply

"No matter what."

_AN: For some reason, these one shot ideas just come to me when I'm trying to sleep. Then I have to go write them down. This one I wrote in the morning when I woke up, after forgetting most of it._


	2. Mello POV: Ashtray

"Uh hey, Matt... Why the hell are you looking at me like that?"

Matt and Mello were lounging on the dirty couch at their dingy flat. Matt had been tapping away at Grand Theft auto _3_, but put it on pause and was looking at Mello.

"What? Hmm, oh... I don't know."

Matt glanced away quickly.

"Do I have chocolate on my face or something?"

"No..."

"Look, could you stop it? It's creeping me out."

Matt dropped his controller on the dented brown table at the side of the couch. At the moment, it had chocolate wrappers, a gun, a glass of water, and assorted video games.

"Look, Mello, I just... I have something I should tell you, ok?"

"What is it? Spit it out, seriously, I'm busy and I got some stuff to plan."

Matt mumbled something incoherently.

"Can't hear you, hand me my gun. We're on a tight schedule here, you know." Mello said sharply.

Matt blushed and murmured, "There's a chance that we'll die while working on the Kira investigation, right?"

"Yeah. Shit, are you getting cold feet now? Matty, don't do this to me."

"Uh, no, that's not it... umm..." Matt muttered a sentence.

"What?"

Matt turned and leaned closer to his friend. Mello shifted uncomfortably.

"What the he-mphhhhhhhh"

Mello's protests were cut off as Matt's lips met his. It was just so unexpected that he had no idea what to think, but struggled as default. Mello opened his mouth and tried to pull away, but Matt held his head and slid his tongue into his mouth.

It might have felt good if this wasn't Matt, and Mello was gay, and they hadn't been friends for as long as they both could remember, and if this wouldn't cause so many problems that Mello didn't know where to start. What could Matt be thinking? It felt like Mello was choking.

Matt, always the calm, the reasonable, the follower, showing such intensity - It sort of scared Mello.

Matt finally pulled away. Mello breathed a sigh of relief.

There followed an awkward silence. Then-

"WHAT THE _FUCK, _MATT."

"Yeah, Mello. I know I'm going to die. Not today, maybe not tomorrow. But one day, one of your schemes is going to kill me. So... I just showed you why I keep doing what you tell me. Why I'm following you." His voice cracked. "I _love you, _Mello."

Mello could not reply. Struck dumb. The only thing that he could think of was, "Well, go brush your teeth. I don't like kissing someone who tastes like a damn ashtray."

_AN: Much swearing, sorry. And oh, rapist Matt. And fyi, that really is how someone reacts when you kiss them completely unexpectedly._

_And no, it's really not a good idea to try it._

_Trust me._


	3. Mello POV: What I should have told you

Matt, Matty, Mail, you're dead now and I didn't have time to tell you. Tell you how that I really did care, despite how I acted. I didn't have time to thank you, for always going along with my crazy plots, for caring, for being my friend, as messed up as I was. And now I've killed you. How did I do this? Why did you listen to me, this time?

Mail, I never got to tell you that I loved you. I was scared. Nothing in the world could scare me as much as you.

I never got to say goodbye.

Where do people like you go? Heaven or Hell? It doesn't matter, because I'll be following you soon.

"I'm sorry I got you killed, Matt."

See you in hell, Matty, you bastard. Then we'll talk.

_AN: Strangely, the idea for the beginning of this came to me when I woke up this morning. I just heard, "Matt, Matty, Mail, you're dead now and I couldn't tell you I loved you."_


	4. Mello POV: Burn

The light overflows, heat picking Mello up and he's flying through the air,

He hits the ground and realizes that he's screaming and yelling hoarsely. The ground is on fire, he is on fire, and he crawls towards the darkness and his heart is still beating, which is how he knows he's still alive. He realizes it would be better to be dead. The mask that he put on is rubber and plastic and metal and begins to heat up and burn his face and he rips it off. Head to the ground he drags himself through the fire and wishes he were dead and his hands are burning and the smell of singed leather and hair and skin fills his nose and he keeps crawling.

He takes a breath, and the air fills his lungs like a solid thing. It burns all the way through his damaged throat and he chokes on the air and gasps and it keeps burning but he needs oxygen or else he will die in the fire. The fire that covers him and he's screaming and he sees a gap in the now broken building. He's almost there and takes another breath that feels like it's killing him. And one more foot to go. He can't fail now. And he's out of the building now, but he is lying in fire that spilled out of the building and turns the night orange and red and there's smoke and he still can't breathe and he curls up against the pain and yells for help but no one is going to come.

Mello's vision is mostly black and he feels like he can't scream any more and the fires of the broken building have burned down almost to embers and the fires on his body have long since been extinguished by his weak thrashing and he realizes that he can't even feel some of the burns anymore. Third degree burns.

And there is a shadow coming towards him and his eyes aren't working right and he lies on the charred ground pitifully.

And then Mello hears it.

"Mihael! Don't you fucking die on me!" And he decides that he isn't going to die after all.

Mello whispers, "Matt." And slips into unconsciousness.


	5. Roger POV: I'm not sure why

Roger had a suspicion that Mello was going to kill him. Actually, it was more than a suspicion, it was quite obvious, really. Ever since the blonde haired child came to the orphanage, Mello seemed to harbor an intense dislike for Roger. And there was that incident when Mello and his little minion Matt snuck into Roger's office. They claimed that they were just trying to change Near's scores so that Mello could finally be first, but Roger could tell that Mello was actually plotting his assassination. The teachers of Wammy's House thought he was going senile when he mentioned it to them, but that was the reaction that Mello wanted, wasn't it?

Roger was relieved when Mello left without carrying out his plans, but had recurring nightmares in which Mello would return to the orphanage and sneak into his room with a knife.

One day Roger decided to confront Matt, who seemed to be pining away in the absence of Mello. He called Matt to his office.

He got no answers from Matt, as the boy seemed completely confused as to how Roger had come to the conclusion that Mello had been trying to eliminate him.

When Roger mentioned that when Mello looked at him, he seemed to be calculating the easiest way to kill him, Matt simply replied, "Oh, that's what everyone thinks. I'm not sure why..."

_AN: Pure crack to celebrate Matty and Mell's belated death day._


End file.
